


No one deserves to be alone

by Skullchick15



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, king and queen relationship?, remind me to update cause I forget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullchick15/pseuds/Skullchick15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought it was love. It wasn't. </p><p>She was created for him because of the spider.<br/>Is this love? Or is this another game?<br/>And if it is love how long will it be before he loses her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartache

It had been a long day. For the Dinobots and the Autobots.

 

Snarl and Swoop were trying to comfort their leader, who in return bashed them around. It was like he was playing with rag dolls. Poor Optimus got the joy of breaking the fight up.

Well at least until Prowl woke up from his little "nap". A crunching noise rang out. Sighing Optimus turned his gaze from his teammate to the noise. Grimlock was . . . how . . . Why? He was standing on top of the other two.

"GRIMLOCK!" In all honesty he tried being patient. He did really! Waiting for Prowl to wake up (and Bumblebee). Waiting for Rachet to get there and "collect" Meltdown. But the Dinobot's they . . . they were truly, truly something else. They pushed every button he had. "You get off them NOW!"

"You not tell ME GRIMLOCK what to do you just puny bot."

"Grimlock. I. DONT. CARE!" The normally greyish blue face was red. Red as the Dinobot's own plating. He ws done. Period. "I DONT WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE NOISE COMING OUT OF ANY OF YOU. UNDERSTOOD?"

Slowly as Grimlock watched the fuming, he stepped off his teammates. The three all nodding in agreement at the other. Grumbling signaled one of the two are finally waking. Luckily for Optimus it was Prowl.

"I know you just woke up and all" he rubbed his head. Finally one thing to be lifted up off his shoulders. "But I need you to handle them. I can't take it anymore I'll blow a gasket or pop a fuel line!"

The ninja walked over to the tree old sat on the log. Heads hung low. Staring at the ground. Shoulders slumped. Walking around the log Prowl found himself in front of them. "What's wrong?" No response. Grimlock was stubborn, so made more sense to get the other two to spell first spill first. "Snarl! Swoop!" The two in questioning jumps lately. "Why are you too upset?" They looked at each other. Snarl being somewhat of a mute, Swoop decided to speak but before he could Optimus comd Prowl. { Prowl we will have meltdown. Rachet and I will we will be returning to the base with Bumblebee, then return the genetic modified. When you are done return to base.} Sighing, his finger left side of his head. Arms crossed and once again. "Go ahead, continue"

"We sad."

Prowl wanted to plant his face into his hands. Any other day he would be able to handle these sentient beings. Today marks the first day he couldn't. "Why?"

Okay. He took a deep breath. "Why is Grimlock upset?" Once again Snarl and Swoop looked at each other. But this time it was Snarl who spoke. "Grimlock is sad because of spider lady. She left." Spider lady? Spider . . . Lady? Blackarachnia. Grimlock burst. 

He jumped up, turned around and picked up Prowl shaking him out in front of him. "Why? Why did spider lady leave me? Me Grimlock love her!"

Prowl pinged Rachet to start a batch of something to help with the headache he would have after this is all said and done. "You too." Swoop and Snarl stood. "Go to the cave and get some rest Grimlock will follow in a few minutes." They nodded leaving their leader behind with the ninja. "Sit." Grimlock sat, optics glued to the ground. "You love her?" The question came up menacingly. Yet all Grimlock did was twitch slightly. "Do you even know what love?" This came out softer.

Grimlock opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. "Love. Love is hard to explain." he sat down next to the dinobot. "There are different kinds of love as well. I love you and Swoop and Snarl but the way you claim to love Blackarachnia something more. That kind of love is shared you both have to "love" each other for it to work. It can't be forced it just . . . It just happens." He put a hand on Grimlocks arm. "You liked her." That got the other to finally look up.

"What you mean?" His voice was surprisingly calm.

"You like before you love but like I said before he you both have to love each other for it to work." Large arms wrapped around Prowl. Squeezing me into the point that he could swear he heard his plating cracking.

"Me Grimlock better. Go to the cave and get recharge now." And with that he transformed, walking in the direction of the others 

Finally Prowl took his own leave.

 

When he finally got back to the base it was almost midnight. Surprisingly there on the make shift couch was Sari and Bulkhead. 

After taking something for his aching head Sari began hitting him with questions.

"So what's wrong with the Dinobots? Are they okay? What happened?" Sighing for what felt like the millionth time today he began answer.

"Blackarachnia tried to becoming a full cybertronian again. Yes they are fine. Well they were upset. Apparently Grimlock thought he was in love with her but in reality she was using them." Sari frowned. She genuinely felt bad. The Dinobot's weren't raise by parents. They were just so innocent some times it was deadly. And it wasn't like Grimlock couldn't get the old saying "There's plenty of fish in the sea" because from what she had seen Blackarachnia was the only "fish" around. Then it hit her a idea so crazy there was no possible way it wouldn't work. A grin replaced the sullen frown from seconds before.

"No one deserves to be alone." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Saris plan gets put in to action . . .


	2. The Plan

It would start the next day. She would wake up, get Bumblebee up, drive to Sumdac towers and explain on the way there.

 

"You really think this is going to work?" 

"Yep" she was confident "all we got to do is convince dad and were good to go."

"One problem Sari."

"What?" could she really have missed something. After staying up most of the night planning this. She even made a bullet list of what needed to be done.

"How are we going to get the electromagnetic pulse generator from Ratchet?"

"I . . . I don't know." There it was the bump in the read. "If it comes down to it we can ask to borrow it or . . . We could take it when he's recharging." 

"I guess but until then step one right? Get Professor Sumdac to help." 

"Yep" she jumped in the seat with anticipation. "He's going to be so HAPPY!"

"Um who? Your dad?" Bumblebees had a head ache from the night before it was slowly going away. Thus it was hard for him to concentrate. 

"No Bee, Grimlock! Oh I can't wait to see his face." Grin reaching ear to ear.

"Were here." Pulling up to the curb Sari jumped out. He transformed picking her up and setting her on his shoulder. Journeying to the top floor.

"Sari! What are you doing here? Hello Bumblebee!" Smiling Mr. Sumdac got up from his desk walking around it. Bumblebee sat her down and soon she was hugged by the Processor.

"Well dad I need a favor."

"What is it dear?" 

Bumblebee walked over to the window. "She has this crazy idea." Issac looked back and forth between the Autobot and his daughter. 

"If he thinks it's crazy then that makes me nervous . . . But go on." He sat back down at the desk, she at in the chair in front of it. "I'm all ears."

 

** 2 hours later  **

"hmmm" Bee turned around to face Sari and her dad.

"Do you think it will work Professor Sumdac?" Sari sat smugly in the chair grinning.

"Yes. Yes I do. Theoretically it should if it happened once it can happen again."

"So dad what's the next step?" 

"Well building the frame of course." 

Bee had to interrupt at this point. "Sorry Decepticons are attacking. I'll come back and get you later Sari." With that he left.

"So . . . Sari do you have any ideas for the frame shape?" 

"Well they already had bipedal mode so we worry about the alt-mode . . . right?" He nodded. This was her project. She was the designer. He was just building and putting it together.

"Ummm . . . What where the like in real life?"

"Big . . . Bulky." 

"No. We already have enough of that. Smaller. Thinner. More . . . Feminine."

"Well good" he opened the drawer on the desk, pulling a strange blue paper, and white pencils. Opening another drawer he pulled out a . . .

"Tablet?" He handed it to her. 

"Yes I need a moment to make the blue print ." Not even looking up he began to draw on the paper.

Fine if he was going to let her sit around playing video games, she wasn't going to argue. About 15 minutes later there was a coughing fit. She looked up to see him starring straight at her. Turning off the tablet she handed it back over. Setting it aside he held up the blue print. It was just like she had imagined. 

"Great! But what about the size?" He pointed to one of the bottom corners. There was a scale with the original and what was to be the new. "Amazing! Its just like I thought it would be like."

 

Bee never came back. When Sari finally got ahold of someone it was Bulkhead. He explained that Bee had been knocked out and brought back to base. Before she could ask him to come and get her there was a loud honk. Pulling up in front of her was Bulkhead him self.

"Thanks Bulk." Climbing inside. 

"No problem Sari. Say what where you doing here any way?" He got on to the highway so they could get to the base faster.

"Dad is helping me with a project."

"Really what is it?"

" . . . " She wouldn't tell yet it would ruin the surprise.

"Come on Sari what is it?" 

"Nope you'll see soon enough."

"Hmmp fine I'll wait. But for how long?" 

"Dad said the first part would be done by tomorrow. I have to do the second part."

"Soooo by the end of tomorrow or the day after?"

"Yep! I can't Wait!" She started to bounce in the seat.

"Haha I can tell Sari."

 

Later on that night when Bee woke up she told him what was happening. She even should him a picture she had take on her phone of the blueprint.

"Why'd you pick that frame? We already got to deal with one of them to try and handle ain't it going to be harder with another?" 

"No I don't think so Bee. I think he'll mellow out with this pretty bot being around him."

"Mellow . . . Out?"

Sari shrugged. "I heard it on one of the nature shows Prowl was watching." 

"Oh. Makes sense. He's watching them all the time." 

"So now we just need to get the electromagnetic pulse generator."

The yellow bot snorted. "Good luck with that."

Sari cocked her hip crossing her arms. "And what's that suppose to mean." 

"He's been keeping a eye on it ever since he got it back from Lockdown."

"Hmmp" She start walking away. "You'll figure it out Bee."

"ME!" He ran up to her. "Why me?! This was your idea."

She whipped around looking up at him. Tilting her head to the side batting her eyelashes. "Pleeaasee, pretty pleeeaasee?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are helpful :3


	3. Pang

** Dinobot island 7:00AM **

Grimlock trudged through the bushes. Slowly he reached the beach.

Something was off.

He felt like . . . He felt like he wasn't supposed to be there.

Looking of in to the distance he could see the lights of the city. There. He needed to be there. But . . . Why?

Stay here alone or go to the city. No he wasn't truly alone. Right now Swoop and Snarl were doing the best to void the him and all chances of conflict. Not that he blamed them. He had gotten to rough over something stupid. He realized this know.

Pain.

He felt pain.

Pain for hurting the two he considered family.

And the pain that had brought him here.

He transformed. Rubbing a clawed servo over he chest. It was a panging feeling. Longing. Needed something. It made his whole frame shake.

The panging started to get harder the closer he got toward the edge of the water.

He wanted to stay. Erasure them that he was ok and he was sorry for what he had done. But this feeling. He needed to figure out why it was happening. So city it was.

Easing into the the water Grimlock started swimming to the city. The sun rising off to his side. Slightly lighting up the way as he swam. The feeling getting stronger. His pace getting faster with each pang.

He was going to get to the bottom of this yes he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are helpful :3


	4. Miracle?

**4:30 AM**

*RING*

*RING*

*RING*

Bumblebee rolled on to his side.

*RING*

He tried covering his audio receptors.

*RING*

"Sari?" No response.

"Sari." still no response.

*RING*

Opening his optics grabbed the spare pillow on his berth. Sitting up right he heralded the pillow. Hitting her square in the face. "SARI!"

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Your phone. Noise. Stop it."

*RING*

Reaching over to the night stand, she grabbed the phone. "Hello . . . Oh hey dad . . . Really? . . . Wow I didn't think you'd finish that fast . . . Right now?! . . . Ok bye."

Bee snuggled into the berth even more. he started to drift back in to recharge when some thing hit him. "Saarrriii!" He wined. "What do you want?"

"Get up."

"No."

"That was my dad."

"So!"

"So. He's finished. We need to get Ratchets thingy so we can work our magic."

"Why now?!" The death grip he had on the blanket was slowly loosening as she tugged on it.

"He said Optimus is coming over in the morning to speak with him and that it would be difficult to explain the project to him. Plus Ratchet is asleep, it will be easier to get the . . . The thingy from him."

"Electromagnetic pulse generator?"

"Shud up whould ya I'm tired too."

"Ugh! Fine Sari!" He slid off the berth. "Let's just get this over already."

Sneaking through the hallways taking extra caution to not wake up any one. The two arrived at the med bay. In side Ratchet was asleep on one of the medical berths. Slowly tip toeing over to him, Bumblebee grabbed ahold of the pulse generator and gave it a tug. Ratchet grumbled "hmm not very patient I see my dear." Bee turn to Sari who mouthed 'he's talking in his sleep'. "Oh I guess I can take it off." The pulse generator in clipped, falling in to Bees servo but before he could move Ratchet reached out. Picking Bee up by the waist, pulling him in to the berth against his chest. Bumblebees optics where so wide Sari was surprised they didn't pop. 'Sari! What do I do?!' She shrugged 'cuddle with him for awhile I'll have Bulk take me.' Bee looked back and forth between them. Sari turned around starting to leave but before she reached the door way there was a clang. Metal on metal. Next thing she knew she was being carried and was moving fast. When her 'ride' slowed down she realize who it was.

"Bee!" He was panting. Hunched over on the side walk. "Warning next time please."

"Sorry"

"How'd you even get away?"

"After you started to leave I turned and pushed him As hard as I could. He fell on the floor, I ran, here we are now." Transforming he opened the door "Come on we got magic to work."

* * *

 

** 6:00 AM **

By the time they got to Sumdac towers the sun had just started to rise. Getting in the elevator they headed for the top floor. Suddenly the power went out. "What's going on?"

"Just cause my dad owns the place doesn't mean I know every thing that happens Bee."

Moments later it was back on continuing their journey. When the elevator door opened Sari dashed to the lab. Bumblebee following behind sluggishly. But before she could open the door it opened from the other side.

"Ah Sari great timing, come in you two." He stepped aside to let them in. As they walked in Bee had to ask "Hey Processor why did the power go out?"

"Oh that, I blew a fuse but it has been replaced now."

Inside was a large . . . something hidden with a large hanging tarp. Sari had a good idea what was hidden. "Can we take the tarp down now?"

Mr. Sumdac was standing by a table covered in tools. Slowly one by one he was wiping them off and putting them away. "No."

"Why?" Maybe he wasn't fully finish. Sari thought.

The whole time Bee was leaning up against the wall half asleep. "I'm getting ready to leave for a break. There will be no tampering with it until I'm back." That got Bee up.

"What?!" He and Sari yelled.

The lab got really quite for a minute until the only sound that could be heard was chuckling. "Relax I was just kidding you two." He stopped clean the tool he was working on and turned around to them. "I took my break while I waited for you to get here." He walked over to a control panel. After pressing a few buttons the cords holding the tarp up fell. There where the tarp was once hiding was a large metal dinosaur.

"Professor Sumdac?"

"Yes Bumblebee."

"Why did you make another one of the things Grimlock is?"

"BEE! Have you not been listening to me?!" She glared daggers a the yellow compact. "I wanted something Grimlock could relate to, feel comfortable with, someone he's confident won't leave him. What better then a Dinobot. They stick together and they all live together on the same island for Pete's sake."

" . . . Oh ya I remember."

Silence

"Shall we begin?" Mr. Sumdac broke the silence. Bee nodded, taking the Electromagnetic pulse generator out of his subspace, he clipped it on. Transforming his other servo to his stinger.

"Now all you have to do is hit it with the rays at the same time." The professor turn to Sari. "And you must do as you did before with your key."

"Ok." Truth is she couldn't wait. To meet the new bot. To see Grimlocks face when he sees the new bot. 'He's going to be so shocked!' Running over to Bumblebee he picked her up placing her on his shoulder. She took out her key inserting it in to the slot that popped open. "Ready when you are Bee."

"Ok you two ready on three." The professor put some distance between himself and the T-Rex. "One . . . Two . . . Three!"

Sari turned her key. Bee blasted it with both rays.

A Minute later nothing had happened.

"Dddaaaddd!"

"Sari I know. I told you their was a chance this wouldn't work."

"NO YOU DIDNT!"

Bumblebee stood in front of the T-Rex. "Hey um professor."

Mr. Sumdac and Sari stood facing each other arguing. "Sari guess what." She looked away scowling. "There's a chance this wouldn't work."

"REALLY?! I HADNT NOTICED."

Bee stomped his foot. Shaking the ground. It was enough to get them to stop. "Professor was did its eyes always lite up?"

" . . . No, there no power source for them to get the energy to light up."

Sari went to open her mouth but was shushed by Bee. "Uh . . . You two hear that?"The noise was a slight shaking sound. It was so quite it was barley noticeable. The plating on the T-Rex started to shift and move. Bumblebee grabbed Sari and her father, retreating further away from it setting them back down. When every thing stopped moving they could see a tall femme but befor any thing could happen she blacked out. Bee had tried to catch her but he didn't make it there in time. She landed on her back facing the ceiling. Mr. Sumdac went back to cleaning his tools. Bee and Sari stood at the femmes feet not knowing what to do.

Slam! Ratchet, Optimus, Prowl and Bulkhead burst into the lab.

Ratchet stormed up to Bumblebee. "HEY KID! Where's . . . My . . ." He word came to a halt see the femme on the floor.

She had started to come too. Sitting up holding her head in one hand and the other on her crest. "Ouch me hurt."

"No."

The femme turned to Sari. "Why no?"

"It's 'ouch I'm in pain' ok?"

"Ok." Sari stared at her.

"Um . . . ouch I'm in pain."

Everyone else stood in shock, watching the two talk.

"Good. Well not that your hurt but that you said it right." she smiled at the femme who returned the gesture back. "Hey Ratchet want to get over here and do your job?"

"Ya. Sure kid." Ratchet walked over and started to examine her.

Before Sari could ask if she would be ok Optimus picked her up, grabbed Bumblebee by the arm taking them out in to the hallway. "You two have some explaining to do. Now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mer gerd! Thanks for all the support peeps. Love the fact that your lovin this. Next update- . . . When I update. Until next time hugs and kisses byeeeee


	5. Every Thing Stopped

** 7:00 AM  **

Prowl came out in to the hall way as well. After explaining why they did what they did Optimus stood in shock. Prowl was the one to brake the silence. "Sari what made you think she would help in all of this?"

"Well from what you told me yesterday he sounded like he was so lonely it was ridiculous. So I thought maybe a female Dinobot would help."

Optimus stared at her as she spoke. 'This human, this child, is the most wild, unpredictable, and at times the most unbelievable being I have ever meet. Yet he couldn't be angry at her. "Sari what made you think another . . . Grimlock would help? What if she goes on a rampage crushing everything in sight. She could hurt someone."

*CRASH*

They all ran back into the laboratory. Only to find the new Dinobot in a giggling fit. Slowly walking up to she they could she what she was giggling about.

On the floor in front of her was Bulkhead. Laying in a crater with red and white limbs sticking out from underneath him. "See Sari *sigh* she's not going to help she's just going to become another hazard." Optimus's was starting to get as red as his paint, he reached out to grab the femmes arm but inches away he was stopped by Prowl.

"I think there maybe more than meets the eye here." The both looked back at the Dinobot.

She bent over reaching a servo out for Bulkhead to take. Blushing slightly he took it. "Um . . . Uh . . . I . . . Um thanks."

She giggled again "Your welcome . . . Um is the grumpy old bot ok?"

Now everyone was looking in to the crater. Optimus and Prowl climbed in and helped the medic out. "How did this even happen Bulkhead?"

"Well boss bot after Ratchet was done looking her over. I offered to help her up and I lost my footing . Falling on top of him."

"Oh I almost forgot!" She hugged Bulkhead. Making that faint blush return. "Thanks for helping me up."

"Um . . . It . . . It was nothing really. Just trying to be polite."

"Ok you two that's enough." They looked back at Optimus. " At least it wasn't on purpose."

"I looked her over Optimus, she hit her head pretty hard, her chest, I don't know. We'll have to take her back to the base so I can run some tests."

"All right we will meet you there." He cleared his throat. "Ok everybody, we're goin back to the base." He looked at the femme she tilted her head in confusion. "Yes, you are coming with us."

"Really?" He nodded.

"YAY!" She grabbed ahold of Bulkheads arm squeezing it. "You hear that I'm coming with you!"

"Hey Optimus! You may want to look at this." Walking over a console with a large. Prowl pointed at the new channel being played. There on the screen was the one and only Grimlock. Walking through the streets. Humans running and screaming. Cops surrounded the T-Rex only for him to stomp on some of the patrol cars then be on his way.

"Great, just great." Optimus rubbed his face. First Saris 'plan' and now Grimlock. Could he not get a break just for once.

"What should we do Optimus?"

"You and I will deal with him." He looked back to the others talking be hind him. "They can handle her. After all this was their 'little' project. . . Bumblebee, Sari" They all stopped talking. "You to are to watch over her and get her back to the base. Bulkhead, you can go to the base or go with them."

Bulkhead looked at the femme. She smiled back. "I'll go with them boss bot."

Optimus comd Ratchet, _:Ratchet , Prowl and I have to deal with a problem. The others are on their way.':_

_:What kind of problem?:_

_:Turn on the channel 9 news.:_ There was silence on the other end of the line.

_:Oh that kind if problem.:_

_:Ya:_

* * *

 

 

**7:30 AM GRIMLOCK**

He stomped.

He roared.

He scared the puny humans.

And yet the car bots still hadn't showed up.

"GRIMLOCK!"

He turn around. Finally, one of them had showed up. Walking up to the ninja bot, something warped around his neck. There next to him, holding the end of the cable was the red and blue bot. "What you puny bot doing?"

Prowl got closer. "You need to stop and calm down Grimlock." Grimlock stared at him for a moment. Then transformed, snapping the cable holding him. The second the transformation was done the large bot collapsed to his servos and knees.

"I'll contact Ratchet and tell him to get another medical berth ready. See if you can get him to tell you what's wrong Prowl." Optimus walked of a little, still in close range but far enough to speak in peace. "Grimlock are you alright?"

"Me *huff* Me Grimlock fine." He started to get up. When he reached his full height, he doubled over in pain. "No" He panted. "Me Grimlock not fine."

"That's what I thought."

Optimus joined the two again. "Ratchet will be ready by the time we get there. so what's wrong?" Prowl shrugged.

"We didn't get that far."

"Me Grimlock hurt." Holding on to his chest wincing in pain.

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes we got that but what . . ." He rose a servo to the side of his helm. "Prowl your needed at the base. Apparently Sari and the new bot are getting a little carried away." A roar emanated off from the distance causing Grimlock to moan in pain. "Ratchets having problems controlling her."

Prowl glanced back and forth between Optimus and Grimlock making his leader chuckle. "I'll be fine and it's not like he's in a fighting state right now anyway."

"Ok" Transforming Prowl rode off.

"So what's hurting you this bad Grimlock?" He didn't respond. Still gripping his chest. "Fine. Come on." Nothing. "Grimlock get up." He tried too but fell again. Sighing Optimus went over putting one of Grimlocks arms over his shoulder. Grimlock grumbled. "Don't even. It's not like I'm loving this either but we can't leave you here." Slowly the walked toward the base.

* * *

 

** Autobot Base  **

There was stomping and roaring. that was the first thing Prowl noticed pulling in to the bases lot.

Inside the base was a different story. The femme had figured out how to transform to her alt-mode and was currently running around inside the base with Sari and Bumblebee on her back. Ratchet was practically running around in circles trying to catch them. Bulkhead. He was passed out on the floor.

Prowl threw a shuriken, knocking Bumblebee down, making Sari yelp and jump off to check on Bee. Causing the femme to stop dead in her tracks, leading to Ratchet running in to her and falling to the ground.

"Sorry Ratchet" She helped him up. Then went over to Bumblebee, picking him up and moving him on to the couch.

"Great timing kid" Ratchet patted Prowls shoulder. "I didn't think it would ever end."

"What happened to him?" Looking over to Bulkhead. Who looked like her was in a deep peaceful sleep.

"Hahaha kid hit his helm on the beam." he pointed to the large steel beam above. "The femme felt bad so she kissed his forhelm, passed out right there after she did." Ratchet scratched his chin. "Ya know, we don't know her name yet, do we?"

"Now that I think about it I don't think anyone even asked." They turned, watching the femme and Sari walk and talk. The femme was carrying a large box.

"I have to finish getting the med bay ready. Say did you figure out what was wrong with Grimlock?"

"He didn't say but he was holding his chest and very time he went to stand up he'd fall back down."

"Hmmm I wonder. Well watch over her. I gave her some suppressers to help with the pain. If it starts back up I want to have another look."

"Alright" Ratchet left, walking over to Sari, Prowl watched the femme set something up. "What are you two doing?"

"Getting ready to play HEY lay down the mat the other way."

"You were saying Sari." He recognized it yes, but he couldn't remember the name of it.

"Twister"

"Oh I remember now. I have to ask her a question real quick."

"Go right ahead Prowl." He got closer. "What is your name?"

She stopped. Chocked her head to the side. "Name?"

* * *

 

** OPTIMUS AND GRIMLOCK  **

Step by step they got closer. Soon they were at its gates. Optimus tried yelling to them for some help with Grimlock. His wight was starting to wear him down. But no one came. their was music playing rather loudly.

"We're almost there Grimlock."

*huff* He couldn't speak the pain had started to evolve to something worse.

Once they got close enough Optimus pounded on the large metal door. The music got quieter and Prowl opened the door then went to Grimlock side.

But something was different. the moment he stepped in the building the pain stopped. "No Me Grimlock feel better."

"Just by walking in the door?"

Grimlock let go of Optimus. Taking a few steps forward when he heard a voice that he hadn't heard before. "Hey Optimus I ougff" A femme tripped, falling towards him. She caught his shoulders. Instantly he put his servos to her side to help balance her. "Sorry I . . ." She looked at him. Bright blue optics met a bright blue visor. It felt like every thing in the whole world had stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy moments I know but that doesn't mean I regret them. >:)


	6. Cutie

She was beautiful.

Red, Gold And Black plating.

Just like himself. That was odd yes but he didn't care. He was to busy looking in to her bright blue optics, those dark red lips. She was smaller yet not as small as the spiderlady. This femme head almost reached his chin.

She was gripping his shoulders, and he had her by the hip. Then a soft tune started. They got closer to each other. She was against his chest, her arms around his neck. He had his arms wrapped around her waist covering the curve of her back.

"Ok that's enough you two!" The two jump slightly, looking in the direction the interruption came from, and there stood Optimus. "Sari cut the music."

"Come on it set the mood perfectly." She crossed her arms and began to pout. The two separated almost instantly, sadly to Grimlocks liking. She was vibrant. Warm and bright. Like being out in the nature of the island. He loved every second of it. "um . . . Uh" His confidence started to fade. Once again he found himself staring in to those optics. "Me . . . Uh" The autobots stood watching events unfold.

So far it was going as Sari had planed. That is until Optimus interrupted, "Grimlock, his name is Grimlock." A wrench hit him in the head once the words finished coming out his mouth.

Ratchet pulled Optimus aside. "Let it go, it will unfold as it was meant to. I'll explain later." They returned their gazes to the dinobots. She stood hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her feet. He stood still, eyes fixed on the ground. It was hard to see but for a trained medic like Ratchet he could see the faint change of color on the larger bots cheeks.

Grimlocks stance slowly changed to a softer one so he tried speaking again. "Me Grimlock, leader of dinobots." her rocking stopped. He stiffened up, puffing his chest out but the moment their eyes connected again he practically melted.

She smiled "Hello Grimlock, I'm . . . uh who am I again?" Turning to Sari.

"Cutielock"

"Oh primus help us! Sari she needs a better name then that!"

"And what do you suggest Optimus!"

"Me Grimlock think that a nice name."

"Aw thanks Grimlock."

"You Cutie want to walk with me?" She blushed, hard, and nodded in agreement.

The two walked out the doors that moments ago he had been stumbling into. Optimus looked around his team. Some one had to go with them. His first choice, Bulkhead. Simply because if things got out of hand he could easily knock the two out. But at the time he was currently out cold in the corner. So the next choice would be Prowl. "Prowl follow and watch them do not intervene unless told other wise or if absolutely necessary." Ok now what? Oh Ratchet was going to explain something. The older bot had retreated to the med bay so that's where he would go as well.

* * *

 

 

** The Park  **

From a tree Prowl watched. They were sitting together on the ground in front of him.

"Cutie were you been?"

"Well I was created in Saris lab."

"Oh . . . Humans made you?"

"Yep"

"When they make you Cutie?"

"Today"

*SNAP* Looking down at the branch Prowl was standing on he could see that was breaking apart. But before he could move it broke. He fell to the ground. As he got up he realized that he was now the one being watched.

"Are you ok Prowl?" She asked sweetly with much concern.

 was much more aggravated with his arrival there. "What you doing?!"

"Um I was . . Checking up on the nest in that tree." The two looked at each other then back at Prowl.

"Oh ok as long as your fine." Cutielock said. Grimlock didn't respond he only grunted. Prowl felt uneasy. Why? Grimlock was acting different. More what was the word, self controlled.

*PING* He opened his com.

_:Hey kid its Ratchet I need you to bring them back.:_

_:Alright.:_ "Hey you two want to come back to the base?"

"NO." Grimlock was quick to answer and his tone was flat.

Cutielock on the other hand was up and ready. "Come on Grimlock, why not?" She wrapped arms around one of his hugging it tightly, then nuzzled her face on his arm. Looking up at him she batted her eyes. It felt like wind was knocked right out of him. "Pppplleeeasse Grimlock, for me?"

"Ok, fine me Grimlock go but not for him," he glanced at Prowl then back "just for you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the sappy moments. ;)  
> Request, recommendations, kudos, comments are always well come.
> 
> If curiosity makes you wonder what she really looks like. ;)
> 
> http://skullchick15.deviantart.com/art/Sari-s-Project-525019880


	7. Complications?

** AUTOBOT BASE  **

 

"Ok I know all of this already but the pain is a new thing for me Ratchet." Optimus spoke about the effects of Cutielocks sudden appearance.

"Well kid not every bot is the same. Yet those too are so alike it's not funny . . . here." He handed a data pad to the prime. "Look at their scans."

"Yes Sari said some thing about how her father had used the same frame style as Grimlocks."

"That's not the only thing. Same frame style, same metal, for primus sake they have the same spark signature." Ratchet slammed his fist down on the berth. "Their . . . Connection can make things very difficult."

The med bays doors opened and in walked Prowl. Then in can the two Dinobots.

Grimlock was walking when he slammed his head into the metal door frame. He roared in pain. Originally the two bots had been walking side by side, her arms around one of his larger ones. Now both of his hands were clutching the sides of his head as he fell onto the floor. He sat there rubbing his head as Cutie slowly got closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing his head into her chest softly cooing and shushing him as she rubbed the back of his head.

Ratchet looked at Optimus. "See what I mean?"

"Yes I do. Should . . . We tell them." He asked in a whisper, watching Grimlock nuzzle in to Cuties hold bringing her closer with his arms around her waist.

The medic shook his head. "No, even if we did it won't matter what ever primus has planned it is going to happen weather we like it or not."

"If you say so Ratchet." They looked back at the pair.

Cutie leaned down, kissing the top of Grimlocks head. "Grimlock are you ok?" He tightened his grip on her.

"Me Grimlock . . . Better now."

"You need help up?"

"No me Grimlock ok." His movements were awkward. Once he got on one knee he placed his hands on it in a effort to push himself up but he lost he balance in the process. Falling forward he fell right on top of her. Looking down at her he could see her eye squeezed shut. "Cutie . . . Me Grimlock really sorry."

She opened her eyes smiling at his innocent tone. "It's ok Grimlock really." She hugged him tightly. "See I'm ok you didn't mean it."

"But . . . You . . . You could have gotten hurt." He got up off of her and held out a hand to help her up. "Me Grimlock not know how to live with my self if Cutie got hurt."

Cutie grabbed ahold of his hand and he lifted her up of the ground. "I guess I better not get hurt then." She poked his chest.

"Me make sure of that." He watched her closely not letting any movement go unnoticed. As she turned around going over to the two older bots in the room. Thus Grimlock followed.

Prime looked at the medic for help only to have him shake his head and leave the med bay, then to the ninja bot only to see a flash then nothing. Sighing he turned to the two beings that had caused him so much stress in one day. "I . . . Um." He didn't know what to say or how to put it exactly. And then the most glorious thing happened. It hit him and he knew how to handle this. "I'm sorry Cutie. I truly am." Both of the Dinobots stared at him confused. "We don't have any room for you to stay here. The only place I can think of that has room is Grimlocks island . . . " There it was the grin Optimus had been waiting for on Grimlocks face as Cutie stared at the ground thinking.

"Cutie" Grimlock held both of her hands in his. "You can come stay with me and the others! Nature good! Will you? Will you Cutie?" You could almost feel the excitement coming off his frame.

She chuckled pulling him in to a hug. "Of course I'll stay with you and . . . " she got quite looking up at him "others?"

"Swoop and Snarl. They other Dinobots on island. But Me Grimlock king!" He puffed out his chest making her giggle against him.

Optimus left the room, shuting the door behind him.

"How'd it go kid?" Ratchet asked.

"Good she'll be staying with him out on the island."

"Oh ok . . . Hey kid?" Prime sat on the concert couch turning on the tv. "Yes."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to leave those two in there alone with the doors closed?"

All that could be seen was a pair of optic growing to the size of saucers before Optimus made a dash back to the room he had just left from.


	8. Why so Furious?

Optimus ran into the medbay.

Grimlock and Cutie were sitting on one of the births together until he came in. Grimlock jumped in front of her growling.

"Hey you too so I have some spare time sooo how about I get you to back to Dinobot island." Optimus said with a nervous chuckle.

Grimlock stared at Optimus down until he seen Cutie walk right past Optimus and out the door. Maybe leaving the car bots wasn't a bad idea. "Find me and Cutie leave."

"Ok Prowl will show you to the way there and deal with any problems along the way." Optimus turned around and left with Grimlock following behind.

The moment Grimlock team out of the doorway he started looking for Cutie. She was over by the small yellow bot and the big green one. He green one said something that make Cutie smile and laugh. Grimlock huffed crossing his arms looking the other way. Ya he wanted to smash the bot to pieces but not with her here.

Apparently he had been loud with his disapproval in this because before he could look something had squeezed in between his chest and his folded arms looking down there was Cutie laying her head on his chest wrapping wrapping her arms around his waist. "You OK Grimlock?" she asked nuzzling above his spark chamber.

He hummed because of the feeling, "hmmm ya." But before he had a chance to nuzzle her back Prowl announced that he was leaving and as fast as she had snuck into his arms, she had snuck out. She did grab his hand trying to pull him to the door. He smiled watching her try to pull him along.

She looked up at him pleading. "Please Grim? Come on let's go! Griiiiiim!"

Feeling pleased with the new nickname he yanked her back next to him wrapping an arm around her side, she giggled leaning against Grimlock is as they started to leave. He dug his face into the cables on her head making her giggle even more. When he opened his optics he could see the glare of the green bot was giving him. So he did the only thing that was right.

He stood up fully taking his face out of that her cables and gave Bulkhead the smuggest grin he could muster before stepping outside.

Seeing how Bulkhead was acting Sari went over to him. "Bulk. . . They were made for each other literally. I should know I had dad build her period. . . for him. This made bulkheads rigid stance droop. 

* * *

 

 

**(Time skip)**

When they arrived on the island Cutie waved good bye to Prowl. They watched Prowl and the boat leave until it was barely visible on the horizon.

"Can cutie transform?" Judging by the tilted her head that meant she had no idea what he was talking about so he transformed. Now it was his turn to not understand what was happening. Cuties optics doubled in size.

She slowly took another step forward reaching a hand out. "Grim. . . I-you look like. . . Me." She stroked the plating on his side. Making him shiver. "Oh sorry Grim" she transformed.

He took a moment to take in all the details he could. She did look like him a lot. Coming closer he noticed the only the only real difference was the height. In they're altmodes she was a few inches shorter and not as long as him.

"Ok Cutie follow me." With that the headed further inland.

When they got to a open clearing that's when they stopped. "You stay here. Me go look for Swoop and Snarl."

"Ok Grim" she nuzzled her face with his turning around to look at the fish the small pond. He stood frozen for a minute before he twitched and began searching.

It felt like an hour since Grimlock left Cutie. At one point she decided to lay down on a flat slab of rock getting heat from the sun but now she was bored. Standing up she sighed. Maybe she should go look for him but. . . He told her to stay and what if she got lost, it would probably be even longer until she got found. No she would stay put until he came back.

A noise made Cutie to come out of her thoughts but before she knew what was happening she was rammed into. Flying through the air she transformed. Unfortunately her back slammed right into a rock wall sending rock and dust everywhere. She was enveloped in the dust cloud.

Then she heard footsteps and someone that she didn't recognize. "Grimlock where you been?!" The voice squawked. The footsteps got closer and when the dust finally settled there right in front of her were two bots. They both looked shocked. The larger one held out her hand and help her out. The smaller one spoke to her. "You not Grimlock you pretty lady bot." He wrapped his arms around her back shoving his face into her stomach. The bigger one wrapped his arms around her shoulders shoving his face against the side of hers. She giggled as they squeezed her in a hug. Petting and stroking the back of their heads made them purr causing her to giggle even more.

In the background there was a mighty roar. Looking over to the side Cutie could see Grimlock transforming and running at them with a sword in hand.

Wonder why he so angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this feed back god I love you guys •3•


	9. Mine.

Before Swoop in Snarl knew what was happening they were ripped away from the femme and thrown into the Rockwall. They dodged the swings of Grimlocks sword is they ran from him into the forest. 

Grimlock huffed a few times staring at the direction they left in. They had got away for now. Cutie brought him from his thoughts of punishment when she hugged him from behind. He twisted in her arms so they were now face-to-face. 

"Cutie ok?" He asked as he played with the cables on her head. She didn't answer just tilted her head to the side. "Swoop and Snarl didn't hurt Cutie. Right?"

"No. Swoop and Snarl were nice. They were playing." She could see the two slowly coming back out from hiding. 

"Good" Grimlock put his four head to Cuties making her giggle. Primus he was addicted to the sound. 

*snap* 

And like that Grimlock was on defense. His head snapped to the side. To find a wide eyed Snarl with a twig under his foot. Grimlock growled at him. Cutie reached up grabbing his chin returning him to his place. Four head to four head. 

"Swoop and Snarl are fine Grim. They didn't do anything."

Said two were now a little short of striking range for Grimlocks claws. "Swoop and Snarl sorry." Cutie and Grimlock turned to them. "Really grim lock. Swoop and Snarl sorry. Really sorry." Swoop took another step forward and Snarl nodded in agreement. 

Grimlock narrowed his gaze at them. "Cutie?"

"Hmmm"

"You let me Grimlock talk to Swoop and Snarl. . . Alone?" 

Cutie look up at him smiling before letting him go to go get into the pond and wash the dirt off. 

Swoop and Snarl watched her get into the water until Grimlock grabbed them by the neck dragging them into the nearby cave they called home. 

"You Swoop and Snarl no touch Cutie." Grimlock dropped them down on the floor. 

"Why?" Swoop asked.

"None of Swoop business." 

Snarl didn't talk much so he watched the two bicker back-and-forth. 

Swoop glared at greenline. "What if Swoop and Snarl touch Cutie?"

Grimlock started to have a little flames coming from his neck his face showing anger clearly. "Swoop and Snarl don't dare touch Cutie. Cutie is mine and me Grimlock king. If Swoop and Snarl touch Cutie me Grimlock remind you Swoop and Snarl why me Grimlock is king!"

Swoop flinched at how close Grimlock had gotten to his face. He got up and started to leave the cave when he bumped into something.

Cutie fell on her butt. Swoops eyes widened at the sight of her and even more when the grumble from his side turned out to be Grimlock. 

Before Grimlock could grab Swoop he transformed flying as fast as he could out of the cave. Cutie got up watching the pterodactyl leave as Grimlock wrapped his arms around her. They stood there watching the sunset in the stars come out until Cutie yawned. Then Grimlock lead her back inside the cave. 

Man did time fly


	10. Chapter 10

It was normal for them to huddle together at night. What didn't make sense to Snarl was the fact that every time he went to lay down Grimlock would snap at him.

Cutie watched Snarl go to the other side of the cave. Grimlock snuggled down against cutie only to smack his face on the ground. One second he had his head on her side, the next on the ground.

Blinking in shock Grimlock looked around. Cutie had went over to Sna laying beside him wrapping her tail around him.

Before he can say anything Cutie growled at him. Snarl looked back and forth between Cutie and Grimlock as she glared at him. Then she let out a roar.

Swoop came in slowly. Cutie called him over reassuringly. Swoop looked over at Grimlock before bolting it to the others, laying down on snarls back. The three went to sleep.

At the other side of the cave Grimlock was still sitting there confused. What had he done wrong? Was he not warm enough? He could have made himself warmer. And why did she want to huddle with them and not him?

Huffing Grimlock curled around himself. It looked like he would be sleeping alone tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but honestly my imagination river has went dry on this one. Yes yall will is angery Cutie, but that's not ready to happen yet.


	11. "Make me!"

It had been months since Cutie and Grimlock had been to the city and that was just fine with Optimus. But every once and a while he would seen Bulkhead and Prowl to check up on them.

 

From the last time they where there the Autobot found out that the two trexs were happy together. Wrestling and chasing each other.

 

Yet some how that didn't seem to tie in with the fact was currently in the city.

 

In their base.

 

Stomping around.

 

Mad. No check that furious.

 

On thing that they learned about Cutie was that she was slightly smarter then the other Dinobots and that being around them, well technically Grimlock because of the fact he practically claimed her as his own weather she liked it or not, made them a tid bit smarter them selves. Which was great it made their speech a little easier to understand.

 

At the moment Cutie was pacing back and forth as the Autobots tried to decipher the source of her anger with out causing the femme to blow a gasket. Not that they where getting any where. It honestly was starting to wear Optimus patience thin. "We can't help if we don't know what's wrong."

 

Maybe it was the way he said it or the words he used, only primus knew but the femme in front of him burst in to tears. "Dang it prime look what ya did she gonna bust a line if she keeps that up." The voice belong to none other the medic himself. Ratchet. "At least we know who to get to do the smooth talkin if we ever get in to trouble." Sarcasm? Ya 100%.

 

It got a small chuckle from her but that still did solve the case.

 

Before the Prime could say more a wrench made contact with is helm. "If ya can't tell kid you only made things worst. Let me to the talkin." Turning to the the femme Ratchet put a smile on. "Come on kid you can tell me all about it on the couch." And so they did for a hour or so.

 

At least until a frantic Grimlock busted down the door. "You prime help Grimlock find her! She gon....." There on the make sift couch staring back at him was a cheek soaked, teary eyed Cutie staring back at him.

 

In a movement faster then a blink of a eye Grimlock had ran over scooping the femme up in a hug. But she didn't hug the mech back instead he got a hit to the helm. Making him drop her back on her own feet. She didn't look at him instead she did the exact opposite, turned her back to him, crossing her arms. Optimus heard something he never thought he'd hear Grimlock do. Wine. "Cutieeeee."

 

"NO! YOU NO CUTIE ME. GO PLAY WITH THE SPIDER GLITCH!" Grimlock seemed to wince on the volume of the femmes anger then again who wouldn't.

 

"Cutieeee lets go home."

 

"No. .... Not with her there." She turned slowly to Grimlock. Tears once again streaming down her cheeks. "It's her or me Grimlock." He winced again she normally called him grim not Grimlock so to hear it meant she was serious.

 

Not that it mattered the tears already made his decision. Reaching out he grabbed the femme pulling her closer. Wiping away the tears as he held her in place. "No. Cutie don't cry. Grimlock was dumb. Grimlock was stupid. Me Grimlock sorry so sorry." Now it was his turn to cry. Dropping to his knees in front of her. "Me Grimlock not know what to do with out you."

 

Apparently feeling the truth in his word Cutie stopped tearing up and dropped to her knees, and wrapping her arms around his neck. With a little shifting he sat on his aft with Cutie in his lap snuggling against him in a attempt to calm him down. "Grimmmm. Don't cry I'm sorry I ran away."

 

"No it Grimlocks fault your upset. ... But I can make it better." He pulled away just to dive down placing pecks on her neck and checks. "Dinobots island is Grimlocks island so what I say goes. And I say Spiderlady band from Dinobot island."

 

"Really Grim?"

 

"Really. You Cutie are to important to lose." The comment was sweet so it was no surprise when Cutie leaned up and kissed him. It was sweet and tenderly.

 

Prefect moment for Bumblebee to try to ruin. "Get a room!" Some where in the distance not only a wench hit Bublebee in the head but a ninja star to. Not that it bothered the Dinobots. The two got up and left with out another word.

 

The next morning Optimus found a beat up Blackarachnia unconscious out side with a note. There was two different styles of writing and it was fairly obvious who's was who's.

 

**"Me told her to leave but Spiderlady said make me."**

_"So I made her. You can keep the glitch."_

**"Off my island."**

 

All Optimus could do was shake his helm. It was to early for this scrap.


	12. Tapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Warning ~  
> This realistically is the longest chapter I've wrote for this book. I do have to say you'll see zero amounts of Cutie or Grim, they are only mentioned in this chapter. There is a bit of sexual undertones near the end but you won't see nothing. Sorry not sorry. But..... I'm pretty sure there'll be another chapter after this.

The screen went black.

Confused the little girl sitting on the floor turned to her mother, who sat mere inches behind her. Her mothers eyes sparkled and a light smile spread across her face. Watching the past events must have triggered fond memories within the woman because it took her a moment to realize her daughter was speaking to her. 

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?" Blinking some she shook the thoughts of hers aside, glancing down at the girl.

"Did you hear me mommy?" The girl was concerned, but she was a very observant child. So it wasn't surprising for the mother, who wouldn't be concerned if the saw someone starring of in to the distance in such a manner.

"I'm sorry sweetspark, mommy was thinking of something. Why what did you need honey?" Reaching down the mother picked up the girl. Swinging her legs up on the couch, she placed the girl close to her chest.

There was silence as the little girl got comfortable, snuggling in to her mother. ".....I have question." 

"Questions. You have questions dear." Grabbing the plush black blanket near her head she covered them up. Yet the little girl hadn't asked a single thing, as a matter of a fact she hadn't said a thing. It was ...lightly unnerving, considering the child tend to be like her father. "Well .... what kind of mom would I be if I didn't have all the answers?"

"Is that why daddy says not to argue with you? Cause your always right?"

"Haha" Kids, they say the darnedest things. "Ya your daddy just knows who's boss."

"Why'd it stop there mommy?" 

Why had it stopped there? She started it as a sort of dairy, like a video journal. But..... she just stopped. "I-I don't know hon. I guess....that was around the time mommy fell for daddy. .... I think I stopped so they could have their privacy."

A small yawn came from the girl. "Privacy?"

The mother sat there, smoothing down the girls hair. "Ya, its ... its like having time to your self. With out privacy me and your daddy wouldn't have a cutie like you." She kissed the top of the girls head. Clearly the child had fallen asleep. 

Down the hallway, she could hear the front door open.

"Hey Sari I'm home! Where's my little drag racer at?!" The masculine called out happily, but to loud for the Saris liking.

"Shhh! You Bolt for brains, she just fell asleep." Looking over the back of the couch, she could now see the black and yellow autobot standing in the large door way. 

"...... Well that sucks. I was looking forward to going on that ride I promised her." Walking over to the front of the couch, he looked over the sleeping child.

"Ya wanna do me a favor Bee?"

Still watching the sleeping girl hummed in response.

"How's bout you be the big strong mech you are and carry our little sweetspark to her room?"

Bee smile, " ya .... I can do that." Slowly and carefully he lifted the girl of of Sari, blanket and all. Sari herself hopped up walking in front of him down the hall towards the girls bedroom. 

Opening the door she went in moving the blankets on the bed out of the way. Just as she finished Bee waltzed in, laying the child down as delicately as possible. Which in it's self was surprising considering how much energy the bot seemed to always have stored up. 

The both kissed the girls forhead before leaving the room and shutting the door. The two walked back to living room silently. Bee plopped down on the couch, pulling Sari down with him. She had no complaints, snuggling into his chest. The scene was was a exact replica of the mother and daughter not even five minutes ago. Except for the fact it was a couple now, add it seemed lightly sexual due to the mechs hand rubbing circles on the woman's back.

The two said nothing, just enjoying each other's company. But not surprisingly Bee was the one to brake it. "By primis!" 

"Hmm" Eyes closed Sari couldn't bring them open with how relaxed she was. Bees hand just so happen to be working wonders at the moment weather he released or not. She love there daughter but she'd be lying if she said it was easy.   

"What in the pitts where you two doing before I got home?!"

"What do you mean?"

"There's fraggin tapes all over the floor Sari!" His hand faltered, finally making the woman open her eyes to look up at him then to the floor around them.

"..... You seriously just noticed Bee?" She asked with a raised brow. He usually was more observant than this.

His face scrunched up a little looking back at her. "Don't harass me...... I was thinking." The last of the sentence trailing off.

"You! Thinking!" The Sari laughed, laying her had back down on his chest. "Haha Maybe I should call Ratchet, make sure you didn't make your processor explode. Now that you mention thought I smelled something burning when you walked in."

With out warning everything seemed to spin. Blinking a few times Sari realize why. Bee twisted the rolls. She was now underneath him. Said mech was currently hovering above, starring from above. 

Sari released that he was in fact being serious. Gently she placed a hand on ether side of his face. "..... what is it Bee?" Concern laced her voice.

He looked .... sad. ".....Did you guys have a movie night without me?" 

Sari laughed again, "Really is that what your worried about?" She was still laughing when he pressed his body against hers, his face tucked in too the crook of her neck. 

"For primus sake" he groaned " I fraggin love your laugh." His breathing hard.

Sari wrapped her arms around his neck as as his left a trail of kisses on hers, lowly moving up to her mouth. But before he reached the destination, he lifted up off of her. Causing her to shiver, missing his warmth. 

"I'm so lucky. ....To have you. ....You gave me my little drag racer." Leaning down Bee kissed her. 

"Is that what you where thinking about Bee? Us?"

". ..Kind of." He was watching her every movement. "I -I want another one."

Sari blinked a time or two. Was he talking about what she thought he was? "Kid?"

He didn't say a single thing, just nodded in response.

"Bee I-I don't know. I mean what if .....I just..... I don't know." She held his face in her hands. 

He just hovered over her not saying a thing. 

Until something hit him in the head. Whipping his head in the direction of the assault. There stood the little girl trying to hide behind a lamp, that maybe noted she was completely failing at.

Looking down Sari had been watching his facial expressions. Smiling he winked. "Well well I wonder where that came from." Getting up he walked around the living looking in different areas of the living room. Purposely avoiding the lamp until the girl giggled. At that point he reached over and grabbed the girl. 

The girl giggled. "Sorry daddy."

"Haha for what sweet spark?"

"We didn't for our ride. I got tired. We where watching Cutie and Grimlock." She yawned, rubbing at her eyes. She reached over hugging him. 

"Oh that's ok. We'll just have to go tomorrow. Now let's get you back to bed." He patted her head.

"Nooo! .... I'm a big girl. I can do it my self." She kissed his cheek before taking of in the other direction. 

Turning around, there was Sari. Chin laying on the back of the couch watching the whole thing. Bee sighed. Walking back over to her before sitting down. "The Dinobots, really?" 

Sari smiled, "She found them (the tapes), she wanted to watch them. The Dinobots just so happened to be the first one she put in."

Bee closed his eyes rubbed his face, "She's growing up to fast.... I dont like it." 

Now it was his turn to be startled by the sudden weight added. Opening his eyes there sat Sari in his lap, her hands rested on either one of his shoulders. She bit her lip looking at him. 

As if in was instinct his hands went to her hips. "What in the name of primus are you doing?"

"Well bolt for brains after careful consideration", her hands moved to rub the 'muscles' on his neck, "I want another kid Bee." 

Grabbing her ass he stood up, she rapped her legs around his waist. He Laughed a little, "Well then by all means what are we waiting for." 

With that he carried her down the hall. 

While he fumbled with the doorknob, Sari stopped kissing him. "You think they're like us know, ya know the Dinobots?"

The doorknob finally popped open. Walking in he shut the door with his foot before going over to the bed and dropping her and himself onto the bed. His kisses her neck. "Honesty I would really prefer not to think of the dinobots fraggin while frag." 

Sari laughed until she let out a moan. And that's where the fun began.


End file.
